darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Death/dialogue
Death Tutorial *'Death:' Greetings. **'Player:' Pleased to meet you. ***'Death:' I'm glad to see you taking this so well. Most of the recently deceased are more upset. **'Player:' Am I... dead? ***'Death:' Yes, I'm afraid that you are. **'Player:' AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***'Death:' Calm down, calm down. You're just dead. *'Death:' Fortunately for you, it is not yet your time. **'Player:' Great! How do I get back? ***''See below'' **'Player:' Wait... I'm not dead? ***'Death:' It is not your time. Destiny awaits you. I will not claim you. Yet. ***'Player:' Right... thanks. *'Death:' You can go back now. When you leave here, you'll return to the town. *'Death:' When you die you keep some of your items, but you lose others. *'Player:' I lose my stuff? *'Death:' Your valuable gear will be dropped wherever it is you died. However, you can choose three of those items to keep. *You can see which items will drop and which will be kept in the deathkeep interface in your Worn Inventory. *'Death:' When you return to the world of living, you have a short time limit to return to the site of your death and reclaim your dropped gear. *Whenever you die with items that could drop, you'll see an interface allowing you to choose which ones to keep. *You can selectively take your items one at a time, take them all with the 'take all' button, or re-equip your gear and take the rest of your items with the 'Equip all' button. *'Death:' Take the portal behind you and return to the world of the living. **'Player:' Goodbye! ***''Ends dialogue'' **'Player:' I just want to ask you about- ***'Death:' Go! Soul Reaper Without the requirements Getting your first task *'Death:' Welcome, Player. *'Player:' Am I dead? What's going on here? *'Death:' You are not dead... yet. I have allowed you to enter as I need your help with a task. *'Death:' As you are no doubt aware, I am Death. The Reaper, the Collector of Souls, or any other name civilisations have given me. My task is to retrieve the soul from a dying creature, enabling its passage to the underworld. *'Player:' So what do you need me for? *'Death:' There is an imbalance in the harmony of life and death. There is far too much... life. *'Death:' My eyes have been on you in this age, Player, as have the eyes of many others. You appear to have the skills I require to bring balance. *'Player:' So you want me to kill stuff? *'Death:' If you wish to put it so indelicately, yes. *'Player:' Great! When do I start? *'Death:' Immediately. First, you must take this gem. It will allow you to contact me remotely, should you require aid or a new assignment. *You receive a grim gem. *'Death:' And one final thing before you receive your first assignment. Are you happy to take on creatures as a group, or do you prefer to kill alone? You may change your mind later on, if you wish. **'Player:' Yes, I'm happy to receive group bosses. **'Player:' No, I don't want to team up with other adventurers. *'Death:' Now for your first assignment. I hope you are ready. *'Death:' I require you to collect X souls from the following battle: boss name. Can I trust you with this task? **'Player:' You certainly can. Thanks! ***''Ends dialogue'' **'Player:' I'd like a different assignment. ***''See below'' **'Player:' I need some hints about my assignment. ***'Hint' Getting second task and onward *''If you didn't complete yesterday's task'' **'Death:' You are taking a long time to complete my assignment, Player. Are you finding it too difficult? **If you choose to reset your assignment this will be treated as a brand new task, with fresh rerolls. There is no guarantee the new assignment will be different to your current one. If you wish to reroll your current task instead, use your grim gem. *''If you completed today's task'' **'Death:' The imbalance has been corrected for today; your task is done. Visit me tomorrow for further instructions. Grim gem *'Death:' What is it mortal? Time is ticking. **'Player:' How am I doing so far? ***'Death:' I have requested that you collect souls from the following:'' boss name''. I require x more before your task is complete. **'Player:' Can you give me any hints? ***''Task hint'' **'Player:' What do you want from me? ***'Death:' As you are no doubt aware, I am Death. The Reaper, the Collector of Souls, or any other name civilisations have given me. My task is to retrieve the soul from a dying creature, enabling its passage to the underworld. ***'Player:' So what do you need me for? ***'Death:' There is an imbalance in the harmony of life and death. There is far too much... life. ***'Death:' My eyes have been on you in this age, Player, as have the eyes of many others. You appear to have the skills I require to bring balance. ***'Player:' So you want me to kill stuff? ***'Death:' If you wish to put it so indelicately, yes. ***'Player:' Great! When do I start? ***'Death:' Immediately. I have already tasked you to collect souls from the following battle: boss name. You have yet to bring me X souls. **'Player:' Where are you? ***'Death:' You may find me in my office, a portal to which may be accessed south of Draynor Manor. **'Player:' Nothing, thanks. Rerolling tasks First reroll *'Death:' I will be patient with you once, with no penalty. Do you wish me to assign you a new creature? Second reroll *'Death:' Do not think I will allow you to change your mind freely. If you request a different assignment today, you will only receive 75% of the reaper points for completion. You will gain the full experience, however. Third reroll *'Death:' Do not think I will allow you to change your mind freely. If you request a different assignment today, you will only receive 50% of the reaper points for completion. You will gain the full experience, however. Fourth reroll *'Death:' Do not think I will allow you to change your mind freely. If you request a different assignment today, you will only receive 25% of the reaper points for completion. You will gain the full experience, however. Fifth reroll *'Death:' I find your indecision tiresome. If you request a different assignment again today you will not receive any reaper points for completion. I cannot stop you from receiving the full experience...unfortunately. Attempting a sixth reroll *'Death:' My patience only stretches so far. You have wasted enough of my time, I must address this imbalance myself. Be gone, mortal.